Polysilicon or poly fuse structures have been formed in integrated circuits that may function as memory devices. These fuse structures can be “programmed” by passing a high current that causes its silicide structure to break down. In the programmed state, the fuse structure has a resistance that is greater than in its non-programmed state. Because traditional polysilicon fuses require a high voltage potential to program the fuse, they are unsuited to low power applications.